Keijo Sillanpää
Keijo Sillanpää '''(ᚳᛖᛁᛄᚩ ᛋᛁᛚᛚᚪᚾᛈᛟᛟ''')(May 5, 1888 - December 3, 1971) was a Kanadorikan politician, naval officer, and writer. He was the Prime Minister of Kanadorika from 1940 to 1949, when he led the Kanadorikan Republic to victory in the Second World War, and again from 1955 to 1960. Ideologically a staunch republican and distributist, for most of his career he was a member of the Conservative Party, which he led during both of his tenures as prime minister. Sillanpää was born into a wealthy family in Kokemäki, Lapeenkoski, Hameentra. Following his four years of university at the University of Southern Lapeenkoski, he joined the Imperial Kanadorikan Navy in 1913, earning his commission as a sub-lieutenant. Seeing service aboard the HKS Langurfur in the First World War, Sillanpää would be promoted to lieutenant in 1916, before discharging in 1918 with Kanadorika's withdraw from the war. During the Kanadorikan Civil War, Sillanpää fought for the Republicans against both the Loyalists and the Nationalists, the latter of which came out victorious under the leadership of Taavi Hirvonen. Hirvonen transformed Kanadorika into a single party state led by his Christian Social Party. Sillanpää joined the Navy once again, commissioning as a commander in 1921 and working his way up to the rank of rear admiral. Political pressure would force him to resign in 1930. Hirvonen's assassination in 1934 at the hands of the National Socialists splintered the Christian Social Party and the brief fascist Kanadorikan government collapsed. With the legalization of opposition political parties, the Kanadorikan Conservative Party was formed in 1935, with Sillanpää joining that year. He was elected as a Member of Parliament in 1937. With his experience as a naval flag officer, Sillanpää was appointed as First Lord of the Admiralty in 1939 by Prime Minister Baldvin Guðmannsson. Sillanpää would be chosen as the Prime Minister after the Radhkivkian attack on Faleapuna on June 7 of 1940 forced the timid Guðmannsson to resign from his post. Parliament would declare war on Radhkivkia and Erapia. In 1945, Ninhundland invaded southern Geitland, pushing as far north as Hallursvik, however Kanadorikan offenses into Radhkivkian and Ninhundish territory in 1947 and the atomic bombings of those countries in 1949 would result in a Kanadorikan victory in the war, with Sillanpää being praised by his countrymen for helping winning them the war. Nevertheless, the elections of 1949 ousted the Conservative Party from its near 15 year tenure as the majority party, and the Labour Party dominated Parliament. Sillanpää remained in Parliament, representing his constituency of Kokemäki. In 1955, the Conservatives once again held a majority and Sillanpää was selected to lead his party as Prime Minister for a second time. Facing failing health, Sillanpää retired from office at the end of 1960 and withdrew from politics. He groomed his son, Davíð Sillanpää for a political career, seeing him become elected as a Member of Parliament in 1961, and Prime Minister in 1967. The senior Sillanpää would die in 1971. He was given a state funeral. Category:Kanadorikans